El Amor Puede Más que el Deseo de Sangre
by K-rol Cullen
Summary: Bella despertó como una neófita enloquecida y no recuerda cómo ni quién la convirtió.¿Qué pasaria si ella se encontrara con los Cullen en ese estado?,¿Podría ella acostumbrarse a la dieta "vegetariana"?, cuando el amor se soprepone ante TODO.
1. Capitulo 1: Prologo

Fuego. era lo único que sentía mi cuerpo ,que parecía arder en llamas, hasta que este dolor tan fuerte se trasladara a mi corazón para latir lo más rápido que pudo hasta dar ese último latido y así acabar con el dolor más intenso que había sufrido que hasta te hacia desear la muerte antes de seguir viviendo.

Mientras el dolor se acababa podía escuchar todos y cada uno de los sonidos del lugar donde estaba; escuchaba el canto de un pájaro, como el viento rozaba la maleza y las hojas de los árboles y también el ruido que hacían unos animales al moverse en el pasto. No recordaba haber oído esto antes, ni aunque todo estuviese en silencio, nunca llegaba a escuchar con tanta claridad los sonidos.

Sentí la necesidad de abrir los ojos para conocer el entorno en el que me encontraba, pero me sorprendió ver todo con tanta resolución, podía ver todas y cada una de las partículas de polvo que me rodeaban, las diferentes y coloridas flores de los arbustos con sus motas de polen, podía ver toda la claridad del mundo las grietas de las hojas de los arboles. Parecía que había estado ciega toda mi vida.

Pero yo casi no recordaba que era de mi "vida", apenas si recordaba que me llamaba Isabella Swan y que vivía con mis padres Charlie y Renee una vida modesta pero con mucho amor. Tampoco recordaba cómo es que había llegado hasta este lugar, ni que día era, ni siquiera en qué país o estado me encontraba. Cuando intentaba recordar y forzar a mis recuerdos a que salieran a flote una extraña y demasiado molesta sensación en mi garganta me distrajo.

Tenía sed; pero no era una sed normal, era como si hubiera pasado una semana en un desierto sin beber nada de agua. Inmediatamente me fui a un pequeño lago que estaba cerca y bebí un sorbo de agua; pero era asquerosa, en lugar de que acabara con mi sed, la hacía más intensa. Pero un olor delicioso hizo que centrara todos mis pensamientos en el, se escuchaban los latidos de dos corazones bombeando litros de sangre que olían muy rico. No lo pensé dos veces y corrí a una velocidad inhumana hacia donde se encontraba ese dulce olor y vi ante mis ojos a dos excursionistas que estaban en el lugar equivocado y me abalance sobre ellos directo a su yugular. Bebí hasta la última gota de sangre de esos humanos hasta que mi sed se apaciguó un poco y fue entonces donde caí en cuenta.

Yo no era una humana, acababa de beberme la sangre de aquel los excursionistas, corría a una velocidad impresionante y todos mis sentidos estaban muy desarrollados. Tenía tantas preguntas en mi cabeza (que por cierto ahora trabajaba más rápido) hasta que pise un charco de agua y aproveche para ver mi reflejo. Esa no era Bella Swan la persona en el charco era mucho más bonita, con los rasgos más finos y unos impresionantes ojos rojos que parecían inyectados en sangre. Mi propio reflejo me daba miedo a mí principalmente con esos atemorizantes ojos carmesí, yo no quería esta vida, ahora me daba cuenta de que tendría que matar a inocentes humanos para poder vivir y tendría que aprender a soportar esta molesta sed.

Pero tenía que aceptarlo, yo ya no era la Bella de antes, ahora yo era un vampiro.


	2. Capitulo 2: Verte por Primera Vez

Ola chikas pues este es mi primer fic spero q les gusthe, pueden dejar reviews diciendo que les gustaria que hubiera en el fic o tambien felicitandome jaja xD

Espero que disfruten el capi¡

* * *

><p>Mi "vida" o mejor dicho mi existencia era tediosa y muy fastidiosa, no podía controlar mis ansias por la sangre cuando tenía sed, no podía oponer resistencia, definitivamente mis instintos siempre salían triunfadores y aunque intentara oponerme a matar a más gente inocente, simplemente me era imposible. Había intentado un par de veces acabar con esta triste vida porque no le veía el sentido a seguir existiendo, así se salvarían algunas vidas y además como yo siempre estaba sola y no había nada ni nadie para impulsarme a seguir adelante intente con varios métodos de suicidio pero lamentablemente nunca eran efectivos; yo era una inmortal y como vampira eres indestructible.<p>

Todos los días era la misma rutina: cazar, cazar y volver a cazar, hasta llegue a pensar que esta insoportable sed nunca acabaría y que viviría así toda la eternidad.

Mientras cazaba mi cuarta presa en el día, olí una escancia, era deliciosa pero no era apetitosa y agradable para el olfato; estaba segura de que no era un humano y provenía del bosque. Sin acabar mi presa aun, me acerque al delicioso olor ya que cada vez se iba haciendo mas y mas intenso; no tarde mucho en llegar, debido a que yo acostumbraba a cazar muy cerca de los bosques para no llamar la atención y porque me agradaba el olor a pasto y madera de ahí .Cuando vi de donde provenía esa esencia me quede sin respiración por unos segundos.

Era un hombre, o al menos eso pensé pero era de una belleza inigualable, así que no pude distinguir si era un hombre o un dios griego. Tenía una cabellera color cobrizo despeinada, pero bien cuidada, unas facciones perfectas, unos labios carnosos, un cuerpo escultural y unos ojos preciosos de un hermoso color dorado resplandeciente.

-¡Como me encantaría tener esos ojos, en lugar de estos que parecen del mismísimo diablo!- pensé

Pero esos perfectos orbes dorados me miraban interrogantes, expectantes y con algo de… ¿miedo?, si era miedo, y como culparlo con este aspecto salvaje y con la ropa desgastada y manchada de sangre, hasta a un fantasma le iba a dar miedo.

No sabía qué hacer; si hablarle o quedarme callada ¿y si le hacía daño? , no porque no es humano, si no ya no estaría aquí, pero si no es humano entonces ¿qué es?; si fuera vampiro no tendría esos ojos dorados ¿o sí? El joven pareció no darse cuenta de mi propio embrollo mental, por que se acercaba a mí con paso vacilante y yo estaba hecha todo un manojo de nervios.

Cuando él estuvo a una distancia prudente para mantener una conversación, me miro directamente a los ojos y rompió el silencio.

-Hola-dijo una voz aterciopelada

-Hola- respondí apenada

-¿Eres nómada verdad?-

-Pues….supongo, pero no me muevo mucho de esta área ¿y tú?-pregunte

-Yo vengo de un clan que se asienta en la afueras de Forks, un pueblito no muy lejos de aquí y ¿tu no tienes compañero?-se le notaba el interés en su voz

-La verdad no tengo a nadie, desperté sin nada ni nadie, lo siento pero… aun no se tu nombre- trate de sonar desinteresada pero falle

-Perdón se me olvido mencionarlo me llamo Edward Cullen-

-Yo me llamo Isabella Swan pero prefiero Bella-respondí con la cabeza cacha

- y dime Bella, ¿hace cuanto tiempo despertaste?-

-Pues hace como unos seis meses- respondí un poco apeneda

Cuando respondí eso, Edward inmediatamente se tenso y articulo con sus labios una palabra que era "neófito" o algo parecido. Un segundo después, capte el olor de un humano como a unos 300m de donde estábamos e inmediatamente me eche a correr; pensé que había arruinado la conversación que tenia con Edward, pero me sorprendió que el venia corriendo al lado de mi con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Al ver a mi presa no pude contenerme y me lancé directo a su garganta, este venía acompañado de otro hombre y lo común seria que Edward fuera detrás del, pero como no lo hizo, termine con su vida yo misma.

Al terminar con mi cena, un sentimiento de culpa invadió mi cuerpo, había cazado en frente de él, y a parte si el tenía intenciones de beber la sangre del otro hombre, yo se lo había impedido y lo había devorado con brusquedad y desesperación.

Con mucho cuidado, voltee mi cara hacia donde él estaba y pude ver en su rostro algo de vergüenza.

-Lo…lo siento mucho-dije agachando mi cabeza-no tenias por que ver esto, además fui muy grosera, no sabía si querías-

-No te disculpes-me interrumpió-se que para un neófito es difícil resistirse al olor, pero ya te acostumbraras-

-¿Cómo, así que con el tiempo esta sed desaparecerá?- estaba ansiosa por preguntar

-No del todo, pero te será más fácil poder controlarte cuando veas a un humano-me tranquilizó-entonces, ¿no recuerdas quien te transformo?-

-Desde que me desperté, apenas tenía vagos recuerdos de lo que era mi vida antes, solo recuerdo que iba regresando de mi casa y estaba la luna puesta; ese fue mi último recuerdo-

Parecía que el estaba dudando en decirme algo o no, pues se le veía algo preocupado al responder.

-SI no tienes a nadie o a nada-respiro profundo-tal vez, te gustaría conocer a mi familia, son vampiros amables y cariñosos y estoy seguro de que te caerán muy bien

Lo pensé durante unos segundos, no sabía si esto era algún tipo de trampa para llevarme a mi propia muerte; pero nada malo podría salir de Edward, que más que vampiro, parecía un ángel caído del cielo. Mi ángel. Así que llegue a la conclusión de que como no tenía a nadie en mi vida, me vendría bien socializar con los de mi especie; sobre todo con el tal Edward.

-Claro, que tengo que perder-

Al mencionar eso, el me ofreció su cálida mano para empezar a correr, y yo gustosa la agarre; sentí una corriente que atravesaba mi cuerpo, como una conexión, y sentí la estúpida necesidad de nunca soltarlo. Al parecer Edward sintió lo mismo, porque me miro con una expresión de felicidad y a la vez confusión.

Corrimos muy rápido adentrándonos en el bosque y sintiendo el viento rozar nuestros rostros, me sentía tan cómoda, no quería despegarme de él, era como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro, yo no conocía el camino, pero parecía que él se lo sabía a la perfección.

Llegamos a una enorme mansión con grandes ventanales, esa debía de ser la casa de los Cullen. Y ahí fue cuando empecé a sentir nervios.

* * *

><p>Bno chikas spero poder actualizar mañana para no dejarlas tanto en suspenso jeje y pues ya saben que tambien se aceptan criticas constructivas solo q no sean tan crueles por fa<p>

Besotes

K-rol Cullen 3


	3. Capitulo 3: Los Cullen

Ola chikas

Lo prometido es deuda y aqui esta el siguiente capi desde el punto de vista de Edward, espero que lo disfruten:D

* * *

><p>EDWARD POV<p>

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, llevaba a una neófita a mi casa para conocer a mi familia, eso estaba claro; pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué? No sabía que tenía esa vampira que me hacía sentir la necesidad de protegerla y de saber más de ella, de ayudarla y que supiera que la vida de ser un monstruo y un asesino no era la única.

Ella era de una belleza inigualable, como todos los vampiros, pero ella era única; tenía el pelo castaño que caía como el agua en una cascada, un cuerpo maravilloso, de una piel tan blanca como la nieve y unos ojos de un color carmesí intenso que hacían que te perdieras en ellos. Nunca en mi existencia me había fijado en una mujer de esta manera. Pero como dije todo en ella era diferente; y no solo su forma de ser, también había algo dentro de su mente que me tenía todo el tiempo bloqueado, sin poder leer sus pensamientos ni siquiera una sola vez, parecía que estaba muda mentalmente, y aunque no pudiera culparle por eso, me tenía muy frustrado.

Cuando divisamos a mi casa entre los árboles, a Bella se le notaba nerviosa, seguramente conocer a otros mas de tu especie y no saber cómo actuar ni que hacer estaba ocupando toda su espaciosa mente así que decidí tranquilizarle.

-Puedes estar tranquila-le dije-aquí nadie te va a comer, solo mordemos-intente bromear pero ella seguía igual o hasta más tensa que antes.

Le ofrecí, como todo un caballero, que entrara primero y al soltar su mano sentí como un vacio en mi muerto corazón y creo que a ella también porque le costó trabajo soltarse de mi agarre. Cuando entro vi a toda mi familia reunida en la sala; seguro Alice lo habría visto venir, típico.

-Hola a todos, creo que ya sabrán porque regrese de mi expedición de casa tan rápido-dirigí mi mirada a mi hermana favorita que tenía una sonrisa de triunfo pintada en su cara

-SIP donde esta ella-pregunto la pequeña duende dando saltitos en su lugar

Bella se acerco a donde todos estaban y Alice la abrazo inesperadamente haciendo que Bella soltara el aire que tenia.

-¡Hola Bella!-dijo efusivamente-Yo me llamo Alice Cullen-soltó a Bella de su sofocante abrazo-Seremos las mejores amigas, dalo por hecho- y le guiño un ojo

-Bueno Alice como veo que tu ya conociste a Bella, deja que los demás lo hagan-intervine-Bella, ellos son Carlisle y Esme, Rosalie y Emmett y Jasper-dije señalando a cada uno cuando decía sus nombres y ellos asentían con la cabeza.

-Mucho gusto-respondió ella

-Ah Bella déjate de formalidades-inquirió Carlisle-y dinos, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Pues, de hecho no tengo a donde ir-dijo con un tono de tristeza-pero me encontré a Edward en el bosque y me dijo que tenía que conocer a su familia, que eran unas personas cariñosas y amables-

Todos sonrieron ante los cumplidos que acababan de recibir, todos menos uno, Rosalie.

-y que, ¿piensas que con agradarle a Edward y a Alice vas a ser una Cullen?-demando ella para después dirigirse hacia Carlisle-Ella es una neófita, no puede controlarse ¿crees que pueda con nuestra dieta?, no lo creo, se necesitan años, tal vez décadas para poder contenerte ante el olor, hasta a Jasper aun le cuesta trabajo y eso que el lleva como cincuenta años en esto-dijo realmente molesta

-Déjala en paz Rosalie, ella no te ha hecho nada y tú la tratas como la peor persona en este mundo-la defendí; ella no se merecía recibir uno de los muchos insultos de Rosalie, no sería su víctima, y de eso me encargaba yo.

-Bueno chicos cálmense-nos relajo Esme que se había quedado callada en la conversación-dejen que Carlisle siga hablando-

-Gracias amor, entonces Bella-se detuvo por un momento para pensar sus palabras-¿Qué sabes de nosotros los vampiros?-

-mmmm, pues la verdad no se mucho solo que nos alimentamos de sangre, que somos inmortales, de una belleza inigualable-se dirigió hacia mí con una sonrisa picara-y se supone que tenemos los ojos de color rojo-

-Bella, hija ¿tienes idea de por qué nuestros ojos son de un color dorado?-ella negó con la cabeza-Veras, nosotros los Cullen no nos alimentamos de sangre humana, nos alimentamos de sangre animal porque no queremos ser unos asesinos, además tratamos de mantener un perfil bajo entre los humanos asistiendo a la escuela o teniendo un trabajo-

Bella se quedo unos momentos en silencio, procesando la enorme cantidad de información que le habían dado y formulándose en su mente varias preguntas sobre nuestro estilo de vida.

-¿y no les es muy difícil estar rodeados de tantos humanos sin atacarlos?-

-Como ya te habíamos dicho, con el paso de los años nos vamos acostumbrando a su olor y se va ganando mas autocontrol-esta vez fui yo quien le respondí

-¿Recuerdas quien te transformo?-pregunto Carlisle

-No, solo recuerdo que venía de regreso a mi casa en la noche y de repente no pude ver nada porque el intenso dolor me segaba-dijo haciendo una mueca con su boca al tener que recordar tan terrible dolor

-Tal vez un nómada te haya transformado, pero la pregunta es porque querrían transformar a una joven que ni siquiera conocen-

Mientras Carlisle pensaba preguntas como: "¿Pero porque….?, ¿Cómo habrían…?, ¿Y si…..?"; Alice tuvo una visión, en ella se mostraba a Bella con toda la familia, estaba feliz, pero algo me llamó la atención, ella tenía un par de preciosos ojos dorados como los de mi familia y después Alice me bloqueo su mente. Debía de ser algo importante para que mi hermanita bloqueara su mente, algo que no quería que supiera.

Emmett pareció notar mi desconcierto y me dio un pequeño golpe en las costillas; se lo agradecí con una sonrisa, en la sala todos escuchaban a Bella hablar de su antigua familia o lo que recordaba de ella y la bombardeaban de preguntas, ella se debía de sentir agobiada.

-Bueno, bastantes preguntas por hoy-trate de salvarla-Mañana pueden seguir preguntando, ya va a amanecer y debemos de estar presentables para ir al colegio-

-Edward, puedo ser yo quien le muestre a Bella su cuarto-dijo mi hermana con un puchero con el cual te era imposible negarte a cualquiera de sus peticiones, a veces ese pequeño duende puede llegar a ser muy persuasivo-He visto que le va a encantar-

-¡¿Qué! ¿Cómo que cuarto? Ella no se va a quedar aquí ¿o sí?-pregunto Rosalie

-Rosalie, creo que eso deberíamos ponerlo a votación-añadió Carlisle-además no sabemos si Bella está de acuerdo a cambiar su estilo de vida-le dirigió una mirada cargada de emoción a Bella

-Por mí no hay ningún problema, odio tener que matar gente para sobrevivir; pero tengo miedo a fallar, hay veces en que mi instinto es más fuerte que mi mente-

-No te preocupes-la anime-nosotros cuidaremos que no te acerques a ningún humano; por lo menos hasta que te sientas segura de poder soportarlo-le dedique una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Bueno entonces votemos-anuncio Carlisle-Esme-

-En lo personal, pienso que eres una buena chica Bella-dijo sonriendo-y espero que con el tiempo seas como una hija para mí-y el abrazo cariñosamente

-Yo estoy más que encantada en que te quedes-hablo Alice-seremos como hermanas, si vieras las visiones que he tenido…-

-¿Visiones?-pregunto Bella

-Ah si no te había dicho, algunos vampiros tenemos dones que son muy útiles, yo veo el futuro, Jazz siente y maneja las emociones a su antojo y Edward tiene el don de leer las mentes-

En el momento en que Alice menciono mi don, Bella se apeno y estoy seguro que si pudiera sonrojarse, lo habría hecho.

-Tranquila, resulta que a la única persona a la que no puedo leerle la mente es a ti, tus pensamientos son suspiro de alivio y se gano una mirada de celos por parte de mi familia

-Porque no te puedes meter en la cabeza de ella y en la de nosotros si-dijo Emmett haciendo muecas infantiles-pido una devolución

Reí ante el comentario de Emmett, siempre tan infantil, pero su pregunta tenía sentido ¿Por qué a ella no le podía leer la mente?; más tarde hablaría con Carlisle.

-A mi me gustaría que te unieras a la familia-dijo Jasper-todo lo que hace feliz a mi Alice, me hará feliz a mi-este dirigió su mirada a su amada y se dieron un pequeño pero significativo beso

-Buahhh que asco-Emmett dirigió un dedo a su boca señalando que se iba a vomitar-guarden eso para su cuarto. Creo que Bella debe de ser una Cullen, se le nota; además que necesito a alguien más para molestar a Eddie, ya se me están acabando las bromas-la levanto del piso y con una gran facilidad le dio vueltas a Bella

-Creo que esta más que claro que no quiero que ella sea una Cullen, pero allá ustedes, se los advertí, ella no va a poder con la dieta, es demasiado débil-dijo Rosalie pedante y subió a su cuarto.

-No le hagas caso, ella es demasiado arrogante y no acepta que está equivocada-le susurre a Bella en el oído tan bajo para que solo ella me escuchara. Ella se estremeció ante mi cercanía, pero cuando nuestras miradas se juntaron, sentí algo que nunca había sentido desde hace más de un siglo, algo me atraía a ella era como si solo estuviésemos ella y yo.

-Tierra llamando a Edward-dijo mi hermano, siempre arruinándolo todo-¿ahora si nos vas a decir cuál es tu voto?

-Por supuesto que quiero que Bella se quede con nosotros, es lo menos que debemos de hacer por ella, darle una familia, amor y cariño; además debemos de averiguar quién la convirtió y con qué motivos-agrega tratando de restarle importancia a lo del "amor" pero claro a mi familia no les paso por alto

-Claro Edward, sobretodo le vas a dar mucho amor, ¿verdad hermanito?-ataco esa pequeña duende.

-Bueno Alice, hay que alistarnos, está a punto de amanecer y no queremos llegar tarde-me salvo Carlisle-Como todos exceptuando a Rosalie estamos de acuerdo con que Bella se una a la familia; ¡Bienvenida!

Estaba seguro que Bella traería felicidad a esta familia, pero había algo mas ¿sería lo que Alice me había ocultado?, no lo sé pero no descansaría hasta averiguarlo.

* * *

><p>Bno chikas spero q hayan disfrutado del capi pro no podre actualizar hasta el martes o miercoles :c, pero prometo que sera un capi largo y va a ser la 1era caza de Bells:) POR FAVOR mandenme un review si les gusto el capi con un " me gusto tu historia" basta (aunq sea fan de los largos) ohh y tmb si tienen alguna hipotesis sobre quien transformo a bella o d q se trataba la vision de Alice, pueden decirmela por un review<p>

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer sta istoria y tmb a los q mandan reviews

Un bezote

Su amiga Karol Cullen


	4. Capitulo 4: Nueva Dieta

Ola chikas (y si hay algun chiko por ahi haganmelo saber para incluirlos ;)

Ia se que soi una mentirosa por que habia prometido actualizar el miercolez y no lo ize, pero d aora n adelante no voi a prometer nada de lo q no este segura :) y bueno cmo siempre ste capi lo ize para todas las lectoras q leen sta istoria q salio d mi cabezitha xD

Spero q les gusthe¡!

* * *

><p>Los Cullen eran muy generosos y agradables por dejar que una desconocida entrara en su casa y hasta en su familia-en especial Edward y su simpática humana Alice- que hacían que me sintiera tan cómoda, que hasta llegaba a pensar que estaba predestinada a estar con ellos. Como una familia.<p>

La idea de dejar de matar humanos para sobrevivir era realmente tentadora, no quería seguir siendo una asesina, siendo que cada persona que mataba tenía una familia o una pareja que lo estaba esperando y yo se los quitaba. Eso me hacía sentir realmente mal.

Alice, la pequeña vampiro vidente, me llevaba a mi habitación. Algo me decía-además de ella misma-que Alice y yo íbamos a ser muy buenas amigas, pero me aterraba entrar en mi habitación, los Cullen eran ricos y no quería que me dieran una enorme habitación con todas las comodidades que ni iba a usar.

Cuando vi la habitación, se me abrió la boca de la impresión; era un gran cuarto con una cama matrimonial innecesaria y un impresionante closet que era incluso más grande que la habitación misma, además de un baño para mi sola y bastantes adornos en las paredes. Sin duda, esta sería la habitación de ensueño de todas las adolescentes, pero lo que me estaban dando era demasiado para mi, una simple vampira que conocen de un día.

-¿Qué pasa, no te gusto tu habitación?-Alice pregunto con un puchero en su boca, de verdad pensaba que no me gustaba

-¿Qué si me gusto? Me encanto-le dije a mi nueva "hermana" para que se pusiera feliz-pero… yo no me merezco esto, con un pequeño cuarto con closet bastara-

-¡¿Qué? Ninguna Cullen tiene ni tendrá un closet pequeño, para eso estoy yo-respondió con un ademan señalándose a sí misma-Además, el closet ya está listo y lleno hasta el tope-

Alice se dirigió a una puerta que daba a otra habitación y yo la seguí con paso cauteloso, no sabía lo que me podía encontrar; al parecer ella era una de esas chicas que son compradoras compulsivas. Al abrirse las puertas, lo que vi me dejo con el ojo cuadrado. Nunca había visto un armario tan grande, ni siquiera en los centros comerciales y este estaba repleto de todo tipo de ropa, desde los más sencillos jeans y tops, hasta los más caros y codiciados vestidos de marca.

-Bueno, te dejo para que revises tu ropa-dijo como si lo que tuviera en frente fuera un simple armario con ropa-me tengo que ir al instituto, pero no te preocupes llegaremos a casa a tiempo para que podamos ir a cazar-intento tranquilizarme; pero lo único que obtuvo fue una preocupación terrible de mi parte. Se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla y salió de mi cuarto.

Yo no sabía cazar animales, pero esa no era mi una angustia, había muchas posibilidades de que nos encontráramos con algún grupo de humanos en el camino y con la sed que tenia, no hubiera podido resistirme a ese delicioso aroma.

Un inesperado golpeteo en la puerta me distrajo; aun no reconocía el olor de todos los vampiros de esta casa-exceptuando a Edward, claro-así que no supe quien era.

-Adelante-me limite a decir

-Hola cariño ¿Cómo estás?-dijo Esme en un tono maternal

-Bien, gracias ¿Ya se fueron todos al instituto?-

-Si, se acaban de ir-respondió-Y dime, ¿Estas muy sedienta?-

-La verdad si, a las pocas horas que cazo me vuelve a dar sed de nuevo-mencione en apenas un susurro-¿Pero vamos a salir de excursión esta tarde, cierto?-intente no se notaran las ansias en mi vos, porque no me gustaría matar a otro humano y ser la decepción de toda la familia.

-Claro Bella-dijo-En lo que llegan los chicos, ¿te gustaría que arregláramos lo que falta de tu cuarto? Apenas si nos alcanzo el tiempo para remodelar un poco tu recamara, Alice apenas te vio venir hace unos días-me afirmo sonriéndome cariñosamente

-Seguro-Quería hacer una actividad que me distrajera de la sed, aunque no fuera por mucho tiempo.

-Si te parece, le diremos a Alice que te pasaste todo el día encerrada en tu cuarto viendo tu ropa y que no dejaste de probártela toda-me propuso Esme guiñándome un ojo. Al parecer ella ya se habrá dado cuenta de mi ausente gusto por la moda

Esme y yo nos pasamos toda la mañana y algo de la tarde decorando las paredes y los muebles que quedaban sin pintar de mi cuarto. Me la estaba pasando muy bien, era como tener un momento de madre e hija, como los solía tener con Renee; y muy pocas veces me detenía a pensar en el fuerte ardor en mi garganta.

Los chicos no tardaron en llegar en sus respectivos autos y Salí apresuradamente para salir lo más rápido posible.

-¿En qué auto me voy a ir?- pregunte

-Tu te vas a ir en el Volvo con Edward y los demás nos vamos en el Jeep de Emmett-respondió Alice antes de que nadie pudiera opinar-Carlisle no nos va a acompañar, tiene doble turno en el hospital hoy y Esme se va a quedar a esperarlo-me dijo antes de que yo pudiera preguntar

-¿Vienes?-me susurro al oído una inconfundible voz aterciopelada lo cual hizo que me erizara la piel. Edward me dejo pasar primero por la puerta de la casa y al momento de llegar al Volvo plateado me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Estuvimos la mitad del camino en un silencio incomodo, pero de vez en cuando el apartaba la vista de la carretera-acto un poco peligroso debido a la alta velocidad en la que iba-y clavaba sus ojos en mi; yo sentía su mirada y se la correspondía para después apartarla de nuevo y fijarla en la ventana.

-La sangre animal no es tan mala-rompió el silencio en que nos encontrábamos-después de un tiempo, te acostumbras-afirmo sonriéndome con una de esas sonrisas torcidas que si mi corazón estuviera vivo, hubiera jurado que latiría a mil por hora.

-Todo sea por acabar con mi vida de asesina-me excuse.

Llegamos a un lugar repleto de arboles y montañas, no estaba segura de donde me encontraba porque nunca había sido buena en geografía y menos aun si no había puesto atención en el camino; así que me limite a observar el paisaje que la madre naturaleza nos había dado.

-¿Te gusta?-me pregunto Edward que ya había salido del coche y se había acercado a mi

-Si, siempre me han gustado los paisajes naturales, hasta se podía decir que vivía en uno-dije y recordé las primeras semanas de neófita en las que no me movía del bosque

-A mí también me gusta, y más aún porque aquí no hay humanos que nos puedan ver a la luz del sol, así que no tenemos porque escondernos-inquirió

-Chicos, lamento interrumpir su momento de amor, pero no venimos a ligar, venimos a cazar-nos separo Emmett. El me caía muy bien pero ya veo porque a Edward no le causan mucha gracia sus bromitas

-Ya déjalos Emmett, mejor te reto a una carrera a ver quien encuentra al primer oso-dijo Rose para restarle importancia al asunto, y los dos salieron corriendo al interior del bosque.

-Si quieres podemos empezar con algo sencillo, como un ciervo-me sugirió Edward mientras nos encaminábamos a una sección del bosque muy cercana a un rio, pero de pronto, mi acompañante se detuvo y yo retrocedí hasta estar a su altura

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte, tal vez hubiera un humano cerca, y si me acercaba demasiado, esto no acabaría en una expedición de caza precisamente.

-Hay un grupo de ciervos bebiendo agua al otro lado del rio, ¿puedes olerlos?

Le hice caso a Edward y inhale el aroma de los ciervos, no se parecía al olor de la sangre humana, pero se asemejaba un poco y prometía saciar mi sed por un momento

-Si, los huelo-afirme

-¿Cuál quieres?-

-El macho, el más grande-

Me fui acercando poco a poco al grupo de ciervos, cada vez se intensificaba el olor, pero yo no sabía cómo cazar animales, hasta podría decirse que me daba un poco de miedo a lo desconocido

-¿Quieres que te muestre cómo?-me pregunto

-Por favor-le pedí

Edward se lanzo a uno de los ciervos más alejados del grupo para evitar que los demás huyeran y con una elegancia y agilidad increíble atravesó su garganta hasta que el animal quedara completamente seco. Termino sin que una sola gota de líquido carmesí manchara su pulcra camisa y me dio una mirada que decía "ahora hazlo tú"

Con cuidado y sigilo localice a mi presa y me concentre solamente en su olor y en la sed que tenia, su sangre no era ni una quinta parte de lo que era la sangre humana, pero después de todo no era tan mala como pensé que sería.

Cuando termine con el ciervo, me di cuenta de que seguía sedienta, apenas había apagado un poco el fuego que tenia. Sentí la mirada de Edward clavada en mi espalda y voltee a verlo. El había terminado con otro ciervo y estaba recargado en el tronco de un árbol ¿Acaso podría ser más hermoso? aguarda un momento Bella ¿El te gusta?, debía de admitir que era muy apuesto y aunque en mi anterior vida nunca me habían interesado mucho los chicos, con el era muy diferente pero no sabía con exactitud ¿Qué era lo que en realidad sentía por Edward?

-¿Tienes más sed?-me pregunto

-Si-aunque sabía que él no podía leerme la mente, a veces parecía que sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba

-Huelo un par de pumas no muy lejos de aquí, seguro te gustaran mas los pumas, son mis favoritos-no tenía ni idea de que hubiera diferencias entre la sangre de los animales, pero si las había en los humanos ¿Por qué no en los animales?

Llegamos a donde estaban el par de pumas y como yo seguía teniendo mucha sed, no dude en acabar con uno de los felinos. Edward tenía razón en que los pumas eran mucho mejores que los ciervos, su sabor era muy parecido al de los humanos, en definitiva los pumas eran mis favoritos

-Lastima que no hay muchos pumas cerca de folks-me dijo Edward que también había terminado con el suyo y se veía que estaba saciado por ahora-si quieres, podemos ir a cazar más al este, escucho los pensamientos de Alice y Jasper y cerca hay mas ciervos-yo asentí con la cabeza

Localizamos a Alice y Jasper que se encontraban en un desafío de "A ver quien caza a mas ciervos" y yo me uní a su juego, por supuesto, Alice siempre ganaba por que nadie podía con su útil habilidad de ver el futuro hasta que aparecieron Rosalie y Emmett y este tratando de hacerse el gracioso asusto a todos los ciervos que había cerca con un gruñido y de paso a mi también.

Casé hasta que no me cupo ni una sola gota más de sangre en mi cuerpo, pero sabía que me volvería a arder la garganta en máximo un día y tendría que volver a cazar; tenía que acostumbrarme a cazar muy a menudo si quería acercarme y convivir con los humanos como mi familia.

-No te preocupes, yo te acompañare siempre que quieras-me respondió Edward cuando yo le pregunte a cerca de mis compañeros de caza, ya que por mayor precaución, yo prefería ir de caza acompañada para no cometer ningún error del cual me arrepentiría.

Después de un agotador día de caza, me puse a pensar en la pregunta que me plantee hoy: ¿Qué era lo que yo sentía hacia Edward Cullen? ¿Algo más que solo amistad? No lo sabía pero con el tiempo lo iba a descubrir.

* * *

><p>Como les parecio el capi?¡¿ bno lo q les puedo asegurar s q va a ver problemas confusion y por supuesto amor entre nuestra pareja preferida ;) ahh y si ai alguna del team jacob avisenme para incluir al lindo lobito a la istoria<p>

Como me he quedado sin fics buenos para leer, si quieren promocionar el suyo y si quieren q io lo lea pues pongame el nombre de su fic y juro q lo voi a leer, incluso si me dejan una lista interminableeeee prometo leer todos los que me dejen y como soi mejor lectora q scritora io siempre dejo reviews cada q puedo porq se el esfuerzo d cada una d nosotras para subir un fic

Ya saben q si les gusto el capi spero sus reviews io siempre los respondo todos. Un bezototototote

Karito Cullen :)


	5. Caitulo 5: Noticias

Había pasado un mes desde que forme parte de los Cullen. Edward, había cumplido con su promesa de acompañarme a mis excursiones de casa y todos los días lo esperaba hasta que el regresara del instituto, a veces alguno de nuestros hermanos nos acompañaban, pero Edward era el único que no estaba harto de visitar el bosque a diario conmigo. Me la había pasado muy bien con él en estas semanas, que aunque no era el mejor de los escenarios, siempre nos divertíamos y pasábamos una buena tarde.

Toda mi nueva familia me trataba muy bien, inclusive Rosalie era más cordial conmigo y Alice se convirtió en mi mejor amiga y confidente aunque tenía una gran obsesión: las compras; cada vez que el diseñador favorito de Alice-que son como veinte-sacaba una nueva colección o alguna tienda ponía a la venta algún conjunto o un par de zapatos que le gustaban, obligaba a uno de sus hermanos o a Jasper a que la acompañaran al centro comercial porque, según ella debíamos mantener un perfil bajo y se vería bastante extraño que una pequeña chica menuda cargara diez bolsas repletas de ropa y zapatos sin ningún esfuerzo. Por eso por primera vez en mi existencia me alegraba ser una neófita con una sed incontrolable así tendría una excusa perfecta para no acompañar a Alice a sus demasiado frecuentes visitas a los centros comerciales infestados de gente. Y hoy, casualmente, era uno de esos días.

-¡Jasper, mi amor!-dijo una excesivamente alegre Alice-¿sabes qué día es hoy?-

-No, no lo sé-respondió Jasper en un tono de sospecha

-Hoy, es día de shopping y me haría muy feliz que me acompañaras al mall de Seattle-pidió mi muy persuasiva amiga haciendo _el puchero, _aquel que hacía que accedieras hasta a la más ridícula petición de Alice y funcionaba aun mejor con Jasper

-Pero acabo de ir hace dos semanas-trato de convencerla, pero cuando a Alice se le metía algo en la cabeza, nada la hacía cambiar de opinión

-Si, pero Emmett me acompaño la semana pasada y Edward acompañara a Bella a cazar-dijo y volteo a ver mi expresión de confusión, no tenía planeado ir a cazar ahorita- tranquila, lo he visto, se nota que lo necesitas y Edward estará encantado en ir contigo-me aseguro guiñándome un ojo

-Bueno, vámonos pero por favor Alice no tardes demasiado-suplico un resignado Jasper

-No tardare mucho, solo tengo que pasar por el bolso nuevo de Channel, los lentes de sol de Gucci, el vestido de noche de Prada, que no estoy muy segura en que color me va mejor, negro o durazno mmmm creo que comprare ambos…-Alice siguió con su monologo larguísimo para enumerar la ropa y los accesorios que iba a comprar y se llevo a Jasper prácticamente jalándolo a la puerta de la casa

-Entonces, ¿si quieres ir de caza o prefieres quedarte en tu cuarto?-me pregunto esa dulce voz aterciopelada haciendo que me sobresaltara porque estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que Edward estaba muy cerca de mi

-En realidad, Alice tiene razón, me arde la garganta pero si quieres no tienes por qué acompañarme puedo decirle a Emmett, no creo que se niegue-

-Claro que te quiero acompañar Bella, además él y Rose se fueron en la mañana, Esme necesitaba un florero que vio en una revista que combinaba perfecto con la decoración de su habitación y ellos se ofrecieron a comprárselo, no tardaran más de una hora en regresar-dijo Edward muy seguro de sí mismo, seguro Alice tuvo una visión de ellos regresando temprano

-En ese caso, vamos, quiero llegar para cuando ellos regresen, prometí darle la revancha a Emmett en un juego de vencidas-no sé porque Emmett siempre se empeñaba en tratar de vencerme en ese tonto juego, siendo que con mi fuerza de neófita yo siempre ganaba.

En el camino, por suerte, nos topamos con un par de osos pardos, que si bien no sabían igual que un puma, si quiera sabían mejor que otro hermanito de Bambi o cualquier otra ave y esta vez Edward cazo conmigo, ya que la mayoría de las veces, se limitaba a observarme y aunque me ponía algo incomoda, su presencia me reconfortaba.

Íbamos camino a la casa a una gran velocidad y agarrados de las manos-cosa que era como una rutina, además de que de esa manera ganábamos mayor velocidad, a los dos nos era muy cómodo-hasta que Edward cambio la sonrisa que tenía en la cara por una línea tensa en su boca.

-¿Pasa algo malo Edward?-tenia que preguntar, se percibía el olor de todos reunidos en la sala como esperando a que llegáramos para iniciar una junta

-Carlisle nos quiere dar una noticia y quiere que estemos todos presentes-si Edward ponía esa cara, seguro no era una muy buena noticia y la verdad, como no sabía mucho de esta vida me imaginaba lo peor

Cada vez nos acercábamos mas a la gran casa y cuando llegamos, efectivamente, solo nos estaban esperando a nosotros dos para empezar con la reunión, estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor y seguramente sea cual sea la noticia, Alice se entero antes de tiempo-como era de esperarse-y decidió regresar temprano pero lo que más me sorprendió es que nadie, a excepción de Edward, se veía en desacuerdo, al contrario algunos hasta se veían felices y otros no tenían ni idea de lo que se trataba como yo

-Ya que estamos todos, quería avisarles que mientras ustedes estaban afuera, nuestra familia de Denali nos ha invitado a pasar un tiempo con ellos en Alaska, como ya saben, su graduación es en dos semanas y debemos dejar Forks-no entendía a quienes se refería cuando decía Denali pero según lo que escuche eran familia, y debían de ser buenas personas. No me gustaba la idea de dejar Forks, a pesar de que me habían dicho que cambiaban de residencia muy seguido, aquí teníamos un bosque muy cerca y me agradaba el lugar-Les he hablado de ti Bella y dicen que no hay ningún problema en que nos acompañaras a Denali, que estarán encantados en conocerte y que entraras al instituto de Alaska hasta que te sientas segura de hacerlo-dijo mirándome fijamente a mí, desde que me uní a esta familia había querido ir al instituto como todos mis hermanos pero no podía hacerlo hasta que superara mi fase de locura-neófita y me sintiera segura de no poner en peligro a ningún humano y para eso tendría que esperar hasta cumplir el año de edad-Como siempre todos los demás irán a la escuela como estudiantes de preparatoria y yo ya conseguí un buen trabajo en el Hospital General de Alaska, además hace años que no vemos a nuestros primos de Denali y ellos insisten en que nos quedemos allí algún tiempo-

-Disculpen pero ¿Quiénes son los Denali?-pregunté

-Los Denali son un clan de vampiros querida y se asimilan mucho en nosotros porque ellos también son "vegetarianos" y los consideramos nuestros primos. Sus miembros son Eleazar, Carmen, Irina, Tania y Kate; las últimas son más o menos de su edad y Eleazar y Carmen son pareja desde hace ya varias décadas; seguro te vas a llevar bien con las chicas, son muy agradables y simpáticas. Tratan de vivir una vida lo más normal posible así como nuestra familia y viven en una gran casa allá en Alaska-esta vez la que me respondió fue Esme. Se notaba que estimaban mucho a los Denali y que los extrañaban también porque hablaban con mucho respeto sobre ellos.

-¿Qué les parece la idea? No teníamos pensado ir a otro lugar y ellos insistían mucho ¿Están de acuerdo?-volvió a preguntar Carlisle

-¡Claro!, hace mucho que no voy de compras a Alaska y ahí hay mejores tiendas que en Port Angels-dijo Alice dando saltitos en su lugar

-Por mí no hay ningún problema, además en Alaska hay muy pocos días soleados como aquí y como ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestra última visita, no creo que nos recuerden-dijo Jasper

-Si, tengo tantas cosas que contarle a Carmen-respondió Esme

-¡Si!, tengo ganas de ver las caras de nuestros compañeros cuando nos vean entrar al instituto, cinco nuevas y hermosas caras en tu colegio no se ven a diario-

-Ah, Rose, todos sabemos que estas preciosa y no dudo que a ninguno de esos chicos se les pase pero son tan cobardes que ni siquiera se atreven a hablarte-

-¿Cómo lo van a hacer amor? Si cada vez que lo intentan tu los miras como si quisieras asesinarlos-

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que esos muchachos hormonales no se puedan controlar cuando tu estés cerca-

-Edward, hijo ¿estás de acuerdo con que nos mudemos con los Denali?- los interrumpió Esme que, como yo, no había pasado por alto la actitud de desinterés de Edward

-Si Esme, no es educado rechazar una oferta y menos viniendo de nuestra propia familia-respondió Edward en un tono neutral

-Podemos ir a otro lugar si quieres…-

-No, está bien, Alaska es un lugar hermoso y todos están de acuerdo en ir-

-No lo digo por el lugar, se que te agrada, no será que te disguste que vivamos con los Denali ¿verdad?-

-No, lo que no le gusta a Eddie es tener tan poco tiempo libre para estar con su exageradamente cariñosa novia Tanya- se burlo Emmett. Debí imaginarlo, es casi imposible que un ser tan perfecto como Edward no tuviera a nadie en su vida.

-Por favor Emmett, no estoy de humor para tus bromitas y tú más que nadie sabe que no me interesa Tanya, solo la quiero como una amiga-respondió Edward serio.

-Bueno, bueno, yo solo digo que con una "amiga" como esa ¿para que necesitas una novia, ah?-

-Emmett…-

-Ok, ya me callo ¿Cuándo partimos?-

-Si Bella acepta, nos iremos en cuanto terminen sus clases-

-Está bien, solo espero caerles bien-

-Seguro Bella, les agradaras a todos-me dijo Edward con una sonrisa

-Les recomiendo que vayan preparando sus cosas, la mudanza llegara unos días antes y debemos estar listos-sugirió Carlisle-

La idea de conocer a más personas de nuestra clase me emocionaba pero temía que ellos no fueran tan pacientes conmigo como los Cullen; tal vez ellos piensen que cuidar a una neófita es una enorme carga y no quieran aceptarme en su casa por miedo a que les pueda hacer daño.

Mientras caminaba hacia mi cuarto para hacer algunas de mis maletas, Alice apareció de la nada y me bloqueo el camino

-¿Qué quieres Alice?-

-No tienes que ser tan grosera Bella, yo solo quería hablar un rato contigo pero si no quieres me puedo ir y…-

-No, lo siento, pero esto de la mudanza me tiene un poco nerviosa; apenas me he acostumbrado a Forks y ya nos vamos a ir-

-Lo sé, a mí también me gustaba mucho Forks pero ya estoy acostumbrada a cambiar de casa seguido, son los precios que hay que pagar por ser eternamente bonita-dijo en tono de broma

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo Alice?-

-Claro, lo que quieras-

-¿Qué me puedes decir sobre la tal Tanya?

EDWARD POV

De nuevo otra mudanza. Forks era un buen lugar para vivir y también lo es Alaska, solo que mudarnos a la casa de los Denali lo complicaba todo. No sabía cómo tratarían los Denali a Bella, yo la quería mucho y no me gustaría que la hicieran menos o que la trataran diferente solo por ser una neófita; y aunque ese fuera el caso yo me encargaría de protegerla.

Por otro lado estaba Tanya, le había dejado muy claro que no me interesaba como algo más que como una amiga pero parecía que ella no lo entendía, así que tenía que lidiar con ella y con las constantes burlas de Emmett que no hacían sino empeorar las cosas.

De camino hacia mi habitación, no pude evitar escuchar la conversación que tenían Alice y Bella en medio del pasillo. Hablaban de Tanya. Uf ¡Que mejor tema de conversación! (nótese el sarcasmo). Pero me sorprendió que Alice no le dijera mucho de ella y menos de la relación que ella tenía conmigo, prefirió salirse por la tangente y hablar de otras cosas.

BELLA POV

Alice no me estaba contando casi nada de Tanya, seguro algo no me quería decir, pero no le iba a insistir, sabía que algún día me iba a enterar y más porque viviendo en una casa llena de vampiros, no hay secretos.

Sentí una mirada clavada en mí y voltee a ver quién era. Edward. ¿Por qué querría espiarnos? Era muy grosero espiar las conversaciones ajenas, más le vale que tenga una buena excusa para esto,

-Lo siento mucho, yo no quería escuchar, solo iba rumbo a mi habitación-

-Espero que no hayas escuchado nada hermanito, es una plática solo de chicas-se apresuro a decir Alice

-No, claro que no, aquí no ha pasado nada-dijo rápidamente Edward y se dirigió hacia su recamara

-Más le vale que no vuelva a espiarnos, porque ahora si no lo voy a perdonar tan fácilmente-mascullé

-Lo conozco y el no es así, si no fuera porque eras tú la que estaba hablando conmigo, no se hubiera detenido a escucharnos-

-¿Qué estas insinuando?-

-Nada Bella, nada. Nos vemos, que disfrutes tu noche-

* * *

><p>O0laaa! :D<p>

Priimero k nda, perdoon x la demora pro s q staba muiii triisthe T_T xk casi no me dejaron reeviews, porfa chikas no sean malas no les cuesta mas de 5 min sii? ademas d k estuve muxoooo tiempoo pensandoio n kmo segir la istoria, y tuve algoo asi kmo una laguna mental pero para recompensarlas el cap sta mas largo d lo normal :)

Espero de verdd k les aia gustado l cap y el rumbo k sta tomando la istuoria xk juro k me ksto trabaajo decidir y scribir ste cap :D

pD:. Estaaba leiendo otro fic y me encontree cn sta frase, la vi yy me ENCANTO7

" Si la vidaa the daa un Jacob... devuelvedlo y exxije un Edward" jaja 3 3 3 3

Un besotototte y les encargo reviews xfa

Karitho Cullen :D


End file.
